Ouran Private Academy
by samisweet
Summary: Usagi and Ami are accepted into Rei's private school for a one month study. There, Usagi stumbles upon her longtime friend Haruhi and meets the elegant Hosts. What kind of mischief will Usagi get into with the infamous Host Club? OHCSM.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, yeah, new story. But I can't help it! I've been watching Ouran High School Host Club lately and I'm addicted to it. So I decided to write a crossover :)

* * *

**Ouran Private Academy**

by samisweet

Chapter One

* * *

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" Usagi screamed loudly as she tried to catch up to her blue-haired friend. Ami turned, her warm blue eyes crinkled in a ready smile. 

"Usagi-chan! Why weren't you at school today?" Ami inquired, hugging her best friend. "We were all worried."

"You mean you don't know?" Usagi gasped in a melodramatic way. "I was accepted into Ouran Private Academy for their study! I went there to register. Rei-chan entered me; I didn't even find out until today. And you were accepted as well, Ami-chan! The both of us are going to be there for a whole month!"

"Really?" Ami grinned. Ouran Private Academy was known for its prestige and wealth. Because her mother was one of the richest women in Japan, Ami had had numerous offers to enter the academy, but found that public schooling suited her better. Rei must have entered her for the study. Ami didn't mind –she would be doing this with Usagi-chan. "My mother must have filled out the papers already, in that case. She wanted me to go there."

"Ooh, you would have been with Rei-chan!" Usagi squealed. "You guys could have gone to school together!"

"I like being with you better, Usagi-chan," Ami giggled lightly at the blonde's antics, used to it but still amused.

"Ami-chan, I can't believe you would turn down Ouran to be with Usagi-baka!" a voice rang across the street and Ami turned towards it, happy.

"Rei-chan, you're the stupid one around here!" Usagi stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Rei followed in the same manner, causing Ami to blush.

"It's hard to believe you go to such a sophisticated school, Rei-chan," Ami sweatdropped when Rei began to pull Usagi's long hair. "Alright, girls, break it up! Come on, we need to pack our things to stay in the dorm and find out the details."

"Dorm? Who said you were staying at the dorm?" Rei narrowed her eyes. "You're staying with me at the shrine. My dad sends a limo for me every morning. We're gonna ride in style!"

"A l-limo?" Usagi's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"You've never been in a limo, Usagi-chan?" Ami questioned. Usagi shook her head no, and suddenly, Ami felt embarrassed. She had never invited Usagi to spend a day with her in a limo, touring Japan. It felt weird to know that she did not have the grace to spoil her princess. Usagi deserved to have everything. She had held Ami's broken soul together and had mended it. She had done it for all of her senshi.

"Well then, pack your bags and come over to my house in two hours! I have to prepare your rooms," Rei winked.

"Well, my apartment is close to the school, so I can just walk. But we could room together on weekends or something. It'll be like a sleepover!" Usagi exclaimed. Rei laughed genuinely.

"I'll see what I can do."

_**Break**_

"Wah! The school is so big. How am I gonna find myself around?" Usagi whined, her eyes taking in expensive carpeting and hard wood floors. Chandeliers glittering with crystals lit the Ouran Private Academy and the walls were mounted with rare and precious paintings. The students were dressed in designer uniforms and pricey jewelry, each one as naïve as the next. Rei fit in perfectly, flaunting her beauty, a shine that set her apart from everyone else. Ami also seemed to know a majority of the population already and was comfortable with them. Usagi, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Usagi-chan, we're here to help you, aren't we?" Rei cocked her head and winked. "And if you can't find the way, the people here will help you. And if they don't, they'll get to know my Mars Flame Sniper first hand, ne?"

Usagi laughed loudly. "Rei-chan, you're the best."

"Of course I am!" the raven-haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, flashing the V-sign.

"Rei-chan, you really shouldn't allow your ego to be bloated like that," Ami giggled. "It's unbecoming."

"Who cares? As long as I've got my Usagi-chan, I'm fine!"

"Yeah," Ami smiled at the younger blonde, who was grinning broadly. "We've got math first period."

"Math? I hate math!" Usagi whined as she followed her two friends.

"Don't worry, after school Haruka-san and Michiru-san will be here. Since our last periods are different, we'll meet the in the music room, the first one. They're gonna be performing at a concert here."

"Really? I haven't seen them in forever!"

"They often drop by for personal concerts and whatnot. They're famous at this school."

"Wow! You rich folk are so interesting!" Usagi teased, winking. Rei grinned and Ami blushed.

"Usagi-chan, welcome to Ouran Private Academy!"

_**Break**_

Usagi hurried through throngs of girls, trying to find the 'Music Room'. She'd been searching for it for the past fifteen minutes, and had only succeeded in getting lost, being reduced to tears. Sniffling, Usagi ran up flights of stairs, only to find herself at dead ends, and starting the process all over again. She approached a lonesome young man, probably at her own grade level. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders and bangs cut stylishly to frame his face and fall into his eyes. Wiping away tears, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"E-Excuse me, but I can't find the Music Room anywhere!" Usagi sniffled, wiping away more tears. "C-Can you show me the way?"

"Of course!" the young man smiled, immediately making Usagi feel better. "I'm Haruhi."

"H-Haruhi-chan? What are you doing dressed up as a guy?" Usagi squealed, tears forgotten, and jumped into the arms of her long time friend.

"Usagi-chan!" Haruhi smiled. "I'd never think to see you here! It's just easier being a guy, you know? But ssh! No one else knows!"

"Okay!" Usagi cocked her head and grinned. "Well, let's go!" Usagi followed Haruhi up a set of stairs and down a hallway, standing in front of large double doors.

"Well, here we are."

"Thank you so much!" Usagi exclaimed, opening the door and throwing herself in, not bothering to look at the sign above. "You guys left me behind; I can't believe you!" She began to cry at loud decibels, her wails echoing through the room. Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall by a handsome, borderline beautiful, blond. His eyes were startlingly blue and he oozed charm.

"Welcome, fair princess, to the Ouran Host Club," he whispered in her ear. Usagi's lower lip trembled and with a deep breath, she screamed as loudly as she possibly could.

"Pervert! Rape! Help me!"

"Wait, Usagi-chan," Haruhi laughed, but stopped to see the commotion, finding the situation massively entertaining.

The blond was pushed aside when the door opened, thanks to Haruka.

"Who touched Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked in a low voice, exuding danger. Michiru was at her back and her head was down.

"We will not tolerate rude behavior with our princess," Michiru whispered.

"Name yourselves at once!" Ami cried out, her fists in front of her face and her eyes flashing.

"Before we hurt each and every one of you," Rei growled, ready in an offensive fighting stance. Usagi threw herself into Rei's arms before pointing at the blond on the floor.

"It was him, Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Tamaki-san, how dare you!" Rei screeched, towering over his form. "I understand that this is the wrong room Usagi found, but it gives you no right to treat her so! She is way too young to be touched like that! Sorry, but you're not gonna be receiving Rei's, Minako's, or Makoto's services until you apologize! Not only that, but my friends here at Ouran are going to do the same."

"I-I… I'm sorry!" Tamaki threw himself at Usagi's feet, eyes teary and wide. Usagi instantly brightened and giggled.

"It's alright, Tamaki-san! I apologize as well, since I got my friends involved. I'm just… a little paranoid about guys, I guess," Usagi hugged Tamaki to show that everything was alright.

"And you have very good reason to be, Koneko-chan," Haruka winked and gave a small smile. "Watch your back, Koneko-chan. Take care."

"Yes, princess, be careful," Michiru followed Haruka out the door. "Make sure you come to the Host Club's dance tonight. We'll be performing!"

"Alright Michi-chan, 'Ruka-chan! See you tonight!" Usagi waved good-bye. "I'm sorry for giving you guys a false alarm."

"No need to apologize, Usagi-chan," Ami said warmly. "Anyone could have made the same mistake. By the way, I'm Mizuno Ami, Tamaki-san."

"Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi greeted, winking. Rei rolled her eyes.

"You're such a loser, Odango," the raven-haired beauty said. Usagi huffed.

"Am not! You're the loser here, Pyro!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Please, go back to your fire! No one wants you here."

"Odango!" Rei screeched and promptly began to chase a laughing Usagi around the room. Ami sweatdropped as the watching crowd grew larger since girls were filing in to participate in the Ouran Host Club.

"Alright girls, enough!" Ami called out. Usagi promptly stopped and smiled while Rei laughed embarrassedly.

"Is this a club of some kind?" Usagi asked, noticing the crowds around her.

"Duh, why do you think they call themselves the Ouran Host Club?" Rei snorted. She turned towards the hosts, who were already entertaining girls. "Might as well introduce you to the hosts. That there is Kyouya-san; the twins are Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san, that's Mori-san and that's Honey-san. You've already met the biggest idiot of them all, Tamaki-san."

"You're such a meanie, Rei-chan!" Usagi stuck out her tongue. "I think Tamaki-san oozes charm. Anyways, I need to go get a dress for tonight's events. I'll see you guys later!" Usagi waved good-bye and hurried out the door, leaving a soft-expressioned Rei behind.

"Rei-chan, she's not going to last long here. The people are rude."

"I know," Rei turned towards the area where Tamaki was entertaining a single lady, pouring hot tea into her pink cup. "Tamaki-san!" Tamaki kissed the girl gently on the cheek, leaving her squealing, before slowly making his way over to Rei. Rei rolled her eyes. "You guys owe me a huge favor for last year's stunt, right?"

"What does the fiery maiden wish for?" Tamaki kissed Rei's hand. Rei smacked the blond upside his head, causing him to fall over.

"Watch it! I want you guys to look after Usagi-chan when Ami and I can't. She's important to us. Are you capable of doing such?"

"The club's services do not extend that far," a voice piped up.

"Shut up, Kyouya-san! You know better than I do that you are able to watch after people. After all, what good is your damn notebook for? I want you guys to closely observe her! I want to know who hurts her in any way. No man, no soul mate, can ever do for me what she has. If any of your host members hurt her in any way, I'll be paying a visit. And you know better than I do that your 'Honey-chan' is no match for my martial arts skills!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose, considering it for a moment. "Deem it done."

"Good."

* * *

The first chapter is rather light and fun, but the next chapter is going to be A LOT deeper. I felt like starting off light. :grins: Please tell me what you think of it! And if you haven't seen Ouran Host Club yet, look for the episodes on YouTube dot com. They have most of them. Just look up samisweet as a username (if it can be done) and I should have most of the current ones on my favorites list. Please leave a word on how you think it went!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was meant to fill you in on what's going on. It's a little angsty and I guess it gets sorta melodramatic, but it's important all the same. I've decided that the dance scene is going to be more of an interlude or something in case I get a writer's block. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to that! This doesn't refer to any episode, like the last chapter, but scenes and stuff will soon start showing up, so worry not! As for couplings... I'm not sure what I want yet.

* * *

**Ouran Private Academy**

by samisweet

Chapter Two

* * *

Usagi had her head bowed down as she walked down the stairs that led to her next class. Shortly after she had defeated Chaos, her family had been killed by a remaining phage that she had failed to heal, leaving her orphaned. With her father's remaining funds and government help, she had managed to move into a small two-bedroom apartment, selling her large home and all property. She had quite a wealthy sum of money, but knew that she would need it to carry her through college and the rest of high school. Her friends had helped her out immensely, but she still felt lonely in the quiet recesses of her empty home.

Her next period was something that she dreaded. This was a class where she knew absolutely no one. Everyone ignored her and didn't bother to speak. Usagi had tried to greet them and be friendly, but they had turned the other cheek, declaring that they didn't mix with lower class people. Usagi scoffed her head down and her posture slouched. Those that knew the young blonde would agree –she looked defeated. Usagi had pretty much always gotten along with everyone. She wouldn't dare approach Haruhi, Rei, or Ami with her problems; they had enough on their plate as it was.

Entering the classroom, she chose a seat in the back, away from everyone else. Whispers instantly sprang up but Usagi turned a deaf ear to them. She was here for only a month, no more, no less. Usagi slowly pulled out her notebook and a cute pen with rabbits all over it, decorated in pink and obviously designer. Rei had gotten her a set of expensive pens for her last birthday. Usagi bent her head over her notebook and waited for the teacher to appear, trying her very best not to pay attention to the rude gibes that were aimed towards her.

"Hey, you're Haruhi's friend!" two voices said together. Usagi gasped slightly at the suddenness and looked up, her eyes wide. Finding Hikaru and Kaoru looking down at her, she instantly smiled, face cocked to the side.

"Hi Kaoru-san, Hikaru-san!" Usagi said happily. "I didn't know you guys were in this class."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "We skipped the last two days."

Usagi smiled and nodded, growing even happier when they chose to sit with her. Suddenly, her face fell. "How come you guys are sitting with me?"

"Don't you want us to?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Usagi nodded her head in response.

"Of course I do! It's just that… no one else seems to deem me worthy of attention. Because I'm not rich, they pretty much ignore me," Usagi smiled all the same to show that she didn't really mind. Her forehead creased into a frown. "I hope they don't treat Haruhi-chan like this."

"Nope, Haruhi is a host," Hikaru winked. "Hosts are never made fun of." Usagi giggled.

"Is that so? Haruhi-chan doesn't seem to mind making fun of all of you."

"Haruhi is a host," Kaoru repeated, grinning.

"Well, you guys haven't answered my question. You guys aren't here to make fun of me, are you?" the blonde looked away, eyes shiny with tears. "I don't like it when people are mean. You shouldn't judge someone else before you know them."

"Of course not!" the twins replied in unison, exchanging a look. Kyouya had told them to make sure that Usagi wasn't hurt in any way. They also knew that Rei was not afraid of hurting them. Usagi looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" she asked. When the twins nodded, Usagi impulsively sprung up and hugged the both of them, causing them to stiffen in surprise. Girls didn't really treat them like this, and they weren't used to physical contact from the outside. "I'm sure we can be great friends! I'll formally introduce myself. I'm Tsukino Usagi and I like eating and reading manga!"

"Kaoru and Hikaru," the twins shrugged. "We like playing pranks on others." Usagi laughed.

"Haruhi told me," her eyes grew soft. "I-I want to thank you guys for opening up to her. Other than me, she really had no one to turn to. Always immersed in studying, always worrying about her future… I managed to turn her to her dream. I knew she'd make it into Ouran, I really believed in her. And she made it! I'm happy you guys were able to accept her and make her… well, happier. I really do appreciate it." Kaoru and Hikaru gave soft smiles, truly sincere for once.

"It was nothing," they replied. In truth, Haruhi had turned them around as well and they knew it. The Host Club had immensely changed them.

**_Break_**

Usagi gave a wide smile when she spotted Haruhi trudging towards the Host Club.

"Haruhi-chan!" Usagi shouted as she bounded over to the brunette. Haruhi gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan!" Haruhi said. "Important Host Club meeting and I can't miss it! I'll see you once the program starts ne?"

"Alright! See you in an hour!" Usagi waved good-bye. With that, she sighed deeply. Where could she hang out for an hour? Ami and Rei had their parents call them in sick because of some pressing matters, but Usagi was orphaned and couldn't pull off an excuse. Humming a sweet tune, she decided to explore the school. All she had seen so far were the areas surrounding her classes. The students mainly ignored her, so Usagi wandered through the halls, pressing her face against windows to view beautiful courtyards filled with rare flowers and tranquil fountains.

Deciding to visit one, Usagi stepped out into the afternoon sun, which created a hazy and sleepy atmosphere. She sighed appreciatively, running her hand through the fountain, seated on the wide lip. The school's curriculum wasn't very hard at all. It seemed that money was the only reason that people succeeded here. If you came from Ouran, regardless of social status, you could get into virtually any university without taking entrance exams or having good grades. A month here at Ouran would give Usagi an opportunity to become something in life. Crystal Tokyo would most likely not come, since Usagi required Mamoru to become queen of earth. She had pretty much nothing to support herself except a job and the fortune her father left her. Even so, the fortune would have to be used wisely –universities were excruciatingly expensive.

Usagi tried to hold back her tears at the thought of her father. Even though it had been an entire two months since they had been gone, Usagi still felt an overwhelming pain within her. Mamoru's absence the week before may have created a hole in her heart, but her family's death destroyed it. Usagi blinked as memories of her brother Shingo bombarded her… she had teased him mercilessly, but she loved him all the same. And her mother had been so loving and understanding. When Chibi-Chibi had come, her mother embraced the Light of Hope with open arms, and yet, still treated Usagi with more tenderness than the red-head. Her father had been strict but loved her more than anything else. He always her best intentions at heart and never failed to protect her. Usagi only regretted the fact that she couldn't do the same. Tears rolled down her face in big drops and she sniffled, trying her best to wipe them away and stop crying. It was to no avail and within the next ten seconds, she was overtly crying, not a sob uttered from her lips.

"Haruhi, I found her!" a male voice cried out. Usagi quickly wiped away her tears and put on a watery smile. "Haruhi wouldn't allow the Club to start the day's festivities until we found you, Usagi-san!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry to keep you guys w-w-waiting," Usagi hiccupped as a sympathetic face came into her view. "L-Let's get going, Tamaki-san."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tamaki asked sincerely, his eyes understanding. Usagi shook her head and tried to hold everything in. His kindness only made things worse. Usagi burst out in tears, openly sobbing with her head in her hands. Tamaki looked panicked.

"I-I can't take this loneliness anymore!" Usagi wailed. Tamaki gave a sad smile before sitting down next to Usagi. He waited patiently for her to calm down and once Usagi was reduced to silent tears, he spoke.

"You might think you're lonely, but really, you're not. Rei-san and Ami-san are with you, and I'm sure there are more. And Haruhi really looks up to you; did you know that? Worry no more about being lonely, because you can come hang out with the Host Club anytime. A friend of Haruhi's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks," Usagi whispered. "That really makes me feel better."

"Usagi-chan?" Haruhi blinked. "Why are you crying?"

"Just thinking over some past events," Usagi replied quietly, her eyes downcast. "You know, Haruhi-chan, I'm not as strong as you. Being alone is something I can't stand. I miss them…"

"Usagi-chan, you're the strongest person I know," Haruhi sat on the other side of Usagi, offering comfort. "If I were you, I would never have been able to handle so much. I would have given up long ago. But look at you. You were able to move on and live life with a new resolution. Not only that, but your grades have improved immensely. And I'm here for you, aren't I?"

Usagi nodded through her tears and threw herself at her friend. Haruhi smiled softly, mouthing a thank you at Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes glossed over, the tell tale signs of a daydream, and he soon began to mumble incomprehensible phrases and squeal. Usagi laughed loudly.

"You're awesome, Tamaki-san," Usagi winked before jumping off the fountain and brushing off her skirt. "Race you, Haruhi-chan!" With that, the blonde sprinted down the length of the courtyard and down the hallway.

"Thanks, Tamaki-senpai. Usagi hurts but she's selfless. She never shows it," Haruhi gave a heartwarming smile and ran after Usagi, causing Tamaki tomelt onto the ground in a puddle of goo.

* * *

Well, drop a few words by and let me know what you guys thought of it! I'm trying to find what pairing would go well with this story, but there are too many choices! Help, anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, it's the third chapter! Woo hoo! It gets a bit melodramatic near the end; you guys have been warned!

* * *

**Ouran Private Academy**

by samisweet

Chapter Three

* * *

Usagi plopped down sets and sets of stairs on her daily hike from her apartment. She, coincidentally, lived on the very top floor. She had found out earlier that Haruhi lived in the same complex, only four floors down. Undoubtedly, because she was late, Haruhi would probably be at school. Opening the gates to the apartment complex, Usagi stepped out into the sunny morning, a ready smile replacing her thoughtful look. There wasn't a single cloud in sight and birds chirped happily. She greeted the various people in the neighborhood with a cheery grin, beginning the fifteen minute trek to Ouran Private Academy.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei drove up in her fire-red Porsche, the top down and dressed in beach-wear, complete with a pair of expensive sunglasses. Ami was ashen in the seat beside her, also dressed in swimwear. "The Host Club is hosting a beach party! No one's at school today. Even Ami's coming! Care to join us?"

"Sure!" Usagi grinned. "Let me go get my swimsuit and towel and stuff!"

"Make sure it's a bikini!" Rei called out after a disappearing Usagi. Ami clenched the arms of her seat. Rei laughed loudly. "Come on Ami, it's not so bad. You're with us, aren't you?"

"B-But my school record!" Ami whimpered.

"Ami-chan, the school won't care, you're rich!" Rei giggled. "It's how I got by skipping school when the entire Galaxia affair was going on. And besides, Usagi-chan needs a break from everything that's gone on for the past few months. She really does."

"Only for Usagi's sake," Ami declared firmly. Rei nodded before smiling broadly. Usagi was flouncing down the stairs dressed in a one piece bathing suit with a pair of loose-fitting khaki capris and flip-flops. She lugged a huge tote bag filled with sunscreen, a blanket, and other various items.

"Usagi-chan, where's your cute polka-dot bikini?" Rei demanded.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing a bikini in front of those perverted Host Club members," Usagi replied, blushing. Rei giggled before motioning towards the back.

"It's a three hour drive, Usagi-chan," Rei flipped on her sunglasses before tossing her hair behind her. Usagi settled into the back seat, putting on a pair of mediocre quality sunglasses that suited her perfectly.

"Okay! Let's go; this is gonna be fun!" Usagi grinned as Rei stepped on the accelerator, zooming towards the highway.

_**Break**_

The beach was simply beautiful, with white sands and clear blue waves that gently crashed onto the land. Usagi laid out her blanket and opened an umbrella, motioning Rei and Ami to have a seat with her. The skies were completely clear and the air was a little dank, but not too oppressive. Usagi stretched out luxuriously.

"It feels so nice to take a break from life," Usagi commented, watching girls in itty bitty bikinis splashing in the water. Ami had even worn a modest ice-blue tankini that complimented her dark hair and blue eyes. It was halter-topped and left mere inches of room for her skin to peek through on her abdomen. Rei, of course, had decided to wear a daring string designer bikini that left little to the imagination. The trio was tucked away in a quiet spot.

"You deserve a break, Usagi-chan," Ami said quietly. "You've been through a lot lately."

Usagi fell silent and her eyebrows creased into a frown. "But it's these things that create strength, ne Ami-chan? I'll be stronger once I get over it all."

"Usagi-chan," Rei whispered, eyes tearing up. "I know you don't like have us worry and that you hide everything inside, but we're here for you. We all love you."

"I know," Usagi smiled before standing and brushing the sand off of her skin. "I'm gonna go take a walk and buy something to eat. I feel like having cake! I'm sure they have a stall somewhere around here."

"Alright, but be careful," Ami replied. Rei stretched her body.

"Ami-chan, I need sunscreen on my back," Rei declared. Ami rolled her eyes, causing Usagi to giggle.

"You just want those Host Club members to come over," Ami declared. Usagi walked away, the sound of Rei and Ami bickering fading into the distance. Giggling girls replaced the noise of the calming ocean and Usagi sweatdropped when her stomach rumbled. She needed food. It was past lunch-time. Walking along the edge of the beach, she spotted a friend and quickly ran over, all smiles.

"Haruhi-chan!" Usagi yelled. Haruhi looked up from her spot and smiled back, waving her over to sit next to her. Usagi plopped down. "I'm so hungry! Is there a restaurant or something around here?"

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, only stuff the host club's offering," Haruhi apologized, giving a sweet smile. Usagi heard girls squealing in the background and winced.

"I'm not a member," Usagi heard her stomach growl. "But I need food! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Usagi-chan!" the one Usagi remembered as Honey bounded into her view, adorably grinning at her. Usagi replied with a smile even more adorable than his. "Oh! You're SO cute! I have cake if you want some."

"Cake? I love cake! Thank you so much Honey-chan!" Usagi squealed. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"You haven't changed a bit, Usagi-chan," Haruhi replied flatly as she watched the blonde devour four cakes in one bite. Honey seemed scarred for life. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Of course I haven't, Haruhi-chan," Usagi gave a sincere smile. "I said I'd never change for anyone, didn't I? It's been so long, Haruhi-chan. You said that we'd be together forever. And one day, I'd come and take you away to a better place."

"Who's trying to take MY Haruhi away?" a voice boomed. Usagi squeaked when Tamaki came in-between her and Haruhi, glaring possessively. Haruhi rolled her eyes while Usagi merely giggled.

"You're so funny, Tamaki-san," Usagi replied. Tamaki blinked. Usagi pushed gently on his face and he fell over, leaving room for Usagi to talk with Haruhi. A few moments later, Usagi rose for a walk, leaving Haruhi to heatedly explain Usagi's relationship with her to Tamaki.

_**Break**_

The beach provided tranquility that Usagi needed. The constant fighting of youma wore her down, as did everything that had gone on in the past three months. First, Mamoru had broken up with her. She understood that much and couldn't hate him for doing so. He had merely fallen out of love with her. She loved him with all her heart, but her love reached the point where she knew it would be better to let him go. And then came her parents' death, along with the death of her younger brother. Orphaned and alone, she did her best to fulfill the dreams her parents had for her. Her grades had improved immensely in the span of two months. Pushing a crab with a long stick, she sighed, allowing her constantly cheerful face to fall. She looked infinitely older than she was, tired lines appearing and her eyes gaining an irrepressible sorrow. She looked broken.

Usagi looked up when screams broke out across the peaceful ocean scene. She immediately was set into action, climbing rocks as fast as she could. Pebbles crumbled under her strong grip and she rushed, pausing at the top only to find Haruhi locked in a male's grip, nearing the edge. Three other girls were being harassed by another male. Usagi pulled herself into a fighting stance.

"Let go of Haruhi-chan!" Usagi cried out. "Fight someone your own size!"

"Oh look, the pretty babe wants a piece of us," the first man laughed, devouring her hungrily with his eyes. Usagi screeched in defiance before rushing towards the male, her foot extended out. She gasped when he caught her leg and twisted it, throwing her to the floor. Usagi sprung up, throwing expert punches at the man and landing hard blows. The man could barely keep up with her. A right hook caught him by surprise and he spat out blood. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" With a swift stroke, he threw her over the edge of the rock, just as Haruhi fell into the ocean.

"Haruhi!" a male voice shouted above Usagi.

"Usagi-chan!" the shriek echoed loudly in the air as Usagi fell through the air, slowly. She wasn't a good swimmer… Usagi sent a quick prayer to Selene as she went towards the ocean.

"Haruhi-chan! Stay awake! It's your only chance!" Usagi managed to scream.

"Usagi-chan! You'll drown!" Haruhi cried out as she hit the water. Usagi hit it next, the force of her head slamming through the surface of the water causing her to immediately fall into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was water rushing over her, covering her in blue darkness.

_**Break**_

"I think she's coming to," a voice whispered softly. Usagi groaned, her head thudding painfully. The very air around her seemed dank and she shivered from lack of warmth. The pain was astounding. It felt as if her very body was on fire. She coughed, wincing when the bright light hit her eyes. The cold was suppressing. Usagi managed to pull herself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked as a face came into view.

"Haruhi-chan! You're ok," Usagi smiled brightly.

"Usagi-chan, you could have died," Haruhi whispered, gratitude in her eyes. Usagi shook her head. "You shouldn't have come after me. I could have handled the men."

"I was ok. I know some self-defense. I'm sorry I couldn't save you… who did?"

"Tamaki-san."

"Thank him for me… who saved me, by the way?"

"Ami-chan did. She's an excellent swimmer."

"I know," Usagi smiled before becoming engulfed in coughs. "I'm glad you're ok. I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough to save you…"

"Stupid! If it weren't for you, those three girls would have been raped," Haruhi helped Usagi swing her legs over the bed. "Are you hungry? I hear there's a feast for host members."

"I'm not a host."

"But you're our special guest. It's nothing special. Just come in your pajamas. Rei-chan and I changed you. Ami-chan gave you some medicine."

"Where are they?"

"They had to head back to Tokyo a.s.a.p. They said it was important business."

"Oh," Usagi shook her head, knowing it was a youma of some sort. But her senshi would be able to handle it. Haruka and Michiru were in Tokyo at the moment. Usagi gratefully grinned when Haruhi helped her stand. Her entire body felt weak and tired. Usagi shook it off, finding strength within herself to continue. They walked through dark hallways, dimly lit with scarce lighting. Haruhi opened double doors, and Usagi noticed her choice of clothing. A pink nightdress. Usagi shook her head, looking down at her own pink night-dress, a sheer soft cloth underlain with white silk with a bow tied under her chest. Thin lace straps held it up.

"I'm back!" Haruhi smiled and the entire room went silent.

"Oh, Haru-chan! You're so cute!" Honey jumped into Haruhi's arms, giving a bear hug. Usagi giggled as she saw blank looks on everyone else's faces. That turned the attention to her and the silence was deafening. Hikaru merely glared at the younger girl with a hostility that Usagi wasn't used to. Haruhi blushed lightly.

"I invited Usagi-chan to join us," she proclaimed, pushing the blonde before her. "She was the one that saved those three girls." Usagi looked at her feet, embarrassed. She wasn't close to the other Host members; only Haruhi had closeness with her. The others nodded.

"We have enough crab to go around," Kyouya declared. "Please, have a seat."

Usagi shuffled her feet uncomfortably when Hikaru's glare deepened and Kaoru joined his twin, sending a menacing look towards Usagi. "I-If I'm intruding, I understand… I can find a restaurant or something, I'm sure."

"Oh no, not at all," Kyouya gave a slight smile. "From what I understand, Rei-san and Ami-san left. We couldn't have you alone, especially after what happened today. Please, accept this dinner as a humble apology from us."

"Apology? For what? Any friend would have done what I've done for Haruhi-chan," Usagi giggled. "It was nothing at all! And besides, Haruhi would have drowned if I hadn't slowed things down so that Tamaki-san could have saved her. I think Haruhi-chan is very, very brave. Not many would have done what she'd done. And even if she isn't strong or anything, she tried. She's got a big heart!"

"Usagi-chan, what are you saying?" Haruhi blushed. "You were the one that almost drowned. Ami-chan was still looking for you while I was on the beach. We were very worried for you. If anyone, you've got the biggest heart of all."

"I'm sorry for making all of you worried," Usagi bowed her head. "I try hard to make sure that everything goes right and no one gets worried… but it always backfires. I should have called for help. I hate making people worry about me."

"It's ok, Usa-chan!" Honey quickly jumped into Usagi's arms, giving a big hug. "Let's eat!"

"Sure, Honey-chan," Usagi smiled at the quirky boy, who quickly dragged her to a seat, pulling the chair out for her. "You're such a gentleman, Honey-chan! I wish there were more people like you." Honey blushed, not quite used to comments of the like. "You're so adorable!" Usagi cooed, kissing his cheek. She giggled even harder when he turned bright red. He quickly seated himself beside her, blushing furiously. "Mori-san, Kyouya-san, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, please, be seated! And Haruhi-chan and Tamaki-san." They nodded and seated themselves so that Haruhi and Tamaki were the only ones across from them. The two looked at each other and looked away, an edginess growing between them. The tension could be cut with a butter knife and Usagi immediately knew that Tamaki and Haruhi must have fought. "Well, let's dig in!" Usagi squealed loudly. The others started, quickly snapping crab legs and eating the meat inside. Soon, they were all watching Haruhi and Usagi eat at breakneck speeds, a pile of shells growing around them.

"Is it safe to eat that much?" Tamaki asked meekly. Haruhi shot him a look and he immediately fell silent, obviously hurt.

"Tamaki-san," Usagi began, patting her mouth daintily with a napkin. "I know you must be angry with Haruhi for doing what she did. But you have to understand the way we think. If someone was getting hurt and in danger of losing their honor and dignity, would you leave them be? I certainly wouldn't and neither would Haruhi-chan. I know you're probably angry because she could have drowned if I had not reached her in time, but you should be happy that Haruhi-chan is so brave and courageous."

"Usagi-chan," Haruhi gently smiled. Usagi winked and flashed the V-sign, grinning goofily. Tamaki abruptly rose and left, Kyouya trailing behind. Haruhi sat there for a while before looking green. "I think I'm sick."

"Get her to a bathroom, quickly!" Usagi shouted, pushing back her chair. Chaos followed the statement, screams and crashes a result of hurrying Haruhi in a nearby bathroom. Usagi managed (once again) to get lost in the pandemonium, trailing dark hallway after dark hallway in an attempt to get back to Haruhi. "Haruhi-chan! Where are you? I'm lost! Mori-san! Honey-chan! Kyouya-san! Kaoru-san! Tamaki-san! Hikari-san! Is anyone out here?" Silence greeted her. Usagi gasped as thunder began to rumble from overhead. She was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. "Anyone?" Usagiwhimpered and shut her eyes when a particularly loud clap of thunder followed a bright flash of light. Her walk became a run as she hurried down hallways, crying out at thunder and lightening. Fear filled her heart from the very bottom of her soul. She had a feeling that the thunder would last a while.

Usagi paused at a large window, fifteen feet away from it. Suddenly, just as lightening flashed, someone's hands rested on both of her shoulders. Usagi screamed as loud as she possibly could before throwing the person over her shoulder, causing the persons to slam into the window before falling to the floor. Usagi gasped and rushed over towards a fallen Mori and Honey.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just so scared because of all the thunder," Usagi squealed when another thunderclap resonated through the hall. "A-and I got lost…. Please, I just want to find Haruhi! She always helps me get over my fear…"

"Oh, Usagi-chan, it's alright!" Honey hugged Usagi chan. "You're really strong! How'd you throw both me and Mori-chan over your shoulder?"

"Rei taught me," Usagi replied before screaming once more as thunder rumbled from the heavens. "I-I just want to get to Haruhi!" When lightening struck again, Usagi threw herself on Mori, burying her face into his chest. "I-I want H-Haruhi!" Usagi felt herself being picked up and blinked, finding Mori's emotionless face giving her a slight smile for once. Honey jumped onto his back, his face showing genuine concern.

"It's alright, Usagi-chan! We'll help you!" Honey grinned and Usagi already felt better. Soon, they began a walk around a corner, up a flight of stairs, and stopped in front of the door, where all the other members of the Host Club were already situated. Usagi jumped from Mori's arms, giving him a hug.

"Thank you guys so much! I was getting really scared," Usagi threw open the doors before throwing herself into her friend's arms, pushing Tamaki aside. "Haruhi-chan! The storm's back!" Usagi cried out, burying herself into Haruhi's arms. "I-I was so scared. You were too, weren't you? Hey… what are you doing blindfolded in a dark room… with Tamaki-san! I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Haruhi quickly pulled off the blindfold, shaking her head ferociously. A clap of thunder caused both girls to squeal and grab each other. "Ah! I'm so scared, Haruhi-chan! Let's do what we always do!"

"Under the covers!" Haruhi declared, grabbing Usagi before diving under the covers of the large bed. Usagi shivered, hugging Haruhi tight.

"So cute!" Honey squealed before jumping in bed with the two freaked out girls. He screamed along with Usagi and Haruhi when thunder struck once again, scared by their antics. "Mori-chan, I'm scared!" Mori grunted before lying on the bed next to Honey. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and shared an annoyed look. Usagi laughed out loud, her head popping out from under the sheets.

"You guys rock!" she said loudly. Haruhi laughed as well and pulled herself out from under the covers.

"Usagi-chan, not so scared anymore?" Haruhi asked. Thunder came loud and close and both girls screamed as loud as they could before grabbing each other and screaming again, louder.

"Honey-chan's ears hurt," Honey whimpered, eyes dazed. Thunder once again rang and Usagi and Haruhi screamed again.

"It's alright, Haruhi-chan, I'm here to protect you!" Tamaki declared before scooping Haruhi into his arms and holding her tight. Haruhi blinked, surprised, before looking back down at a whimpering Usagi, who had her eyes closed tight against flashes of lightening.

"Usagi-chan," Haruhi whispered sadly, knowing of the man that had once protected her from her fears. Mamoru had left not too long ago. "Who'll protect Usagi-chan, Tamaki-senpai?" her voice was soft and serious. "She has no one there for her at the moment. Only me. Tamaki-senpai, please, consider doing a favor for me. Comfort Usagi-chan. I'm not as frightened as her. I could never be as frightened as her."

"Ooh!" Tamaki squealed, eyes glistening with tears. "That is so beautiful! Don't worry, Tsukino-san, I'm here!" Tamaki dropped Haruhi on the bed before scooping up Usagi and hugging her close, shaking her like a madman. "Don't be scared ever again! I'm here for you! I'll protect you!"

"Stop it!" Usagi screamed. Tamaki blinked and stopped. "I think the storm's over." Sure enough, the clouds had cleared out, leaving a moonlit night behind. "Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" Usagi grabbed Haruhi's hand before running in her 'I'm-late-for-school' mode, leaving a cloud of dust behind. The rest followed her, bursting through doors and onto a beach, where dark waves crashed on white sand, the moonlight illuminating the night.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think of it? I noticed a few gray areas, but I wanted a chapter out for you all a.s.a.p. Review replies will be a little late due to time shortages. By the way, do any of you watch Bleach? Anyone interested in me writing a crossover?

Oh yeah, and as it turns out, I fractured my foot. My brother's a complete idiot and tackled me while we were playing football. He's _bigger_ than me at 234 pounds and 5'11". He's a left tackle for the school team. And I'm 5'7". Stupid kid. Football does wonders to your intelligence.

Concerning pairings, I'm really leaning towards a twins pairing after seeing the 16th episode. They're so awesome! But everyone else is awesome, too. Honey is so cute and Tamaki is just plain silly, which is why I love him. Kyoya is kinda creepy, but I love him all the same, and Mori reminds me of a warmer/more compassionate Heero. Maybe a multi-ending?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying my best to get these chapters out asap, but times are busy. I _am_ updating pretty quickly and I'm very proud of that fact! This is another filler/bond-creating chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ouran Private Academy**

by samisweet

Chapter Four

* * *

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Usagi screeched as she bolted down the hallways of Ouran. Her first class was at the very end of the building, almost a fifteen minute walk. Too bad she was already five minutes tardy. Being late had become a ritual for her in the past few years, and she knew she could probably make it there within the next five minutes. Screeching at stragglers to get out of the way, she was merely a blur. "Ah! I thought I gave up waking up –OUCH!" Usagi rammed into someone and tumbled onto the ground, crying out in displeasure. Usagi closed her eyes tightly and lay on her back, the person she had knocked into sprawled on top of her. Taking in a deep breath and opening her eyes, Usagi shrieked and _tried_ to scramble away, but the person was heavy.

"Kyouya-san!" Usagi snatched the glasses that were next to her hand and placed it on the Host's face. "I would appreciate it if you got off of me, please. You're heavy and I'm late!" The dark-eyed young man blinked before pulling himself off of her and gathering his scattered books. "I'm really sorry for knocking into you!" Usagi said as she pushed his books into his arms. "I'm really clumsy like that; you should have seen me when I was in junior high! Oh no, I bet the teacher's gonna give me detention!"

"Thank you," Kyouya stated calmly as he stood. He extended a hand for Usagi and the blonde accepted it warmly. Swiftly pulling her to her feet, he handed Usagi her books and book bag. "Since I'm headed in the same direction, how about I excuse you? After all, it is partially my fault that you're late."

"You'd do that for me?" Usagi asked incredulously. When Kyouya gave a curt nod, she promptly glomped the poor guy. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! This makes my day!" Kyouya was startled as the blonde let go of him. No one at this school really treated him like, well, an actual person, other than the Host Club that was. He was highly riveted and the only attention he ever received was from fawning girls. He grunted in reply to Usagi's bubbly response, walking silently. She was like Haruhi in a way, but brighter and more open. Where Haruhi had quiet sarcasm, Usagi possessed an infinite amount of cheeriness and innocence. The blond was currently walking beside him with her hands around her back-pack straps and her books under her arm, a goofy grin on her face and a bounce in her step. She began to hum a happy tune.

"Which class are you headed to?" Kyouya asked as Usagi reached an intersection.

"Math!" Usagi's face fell. "I suck at math. But that's ok! Can you believe I'm actually passing now? With a B no less! Where are you headed, Kyouya-san?"

"Advanced calculus," was the short answer.

"Wow, you're really smart, ne Kyouya-san? You must be really good with numbers," Usagi grinned. "I bet the girls are all over you cause you're so smart!"

"I'm the 'cool' type," Kyouya answered. Usagi smiled at that.

"Well, I guess I can see where they're coming from! You're all quiet and mysterious, like those shojo characters. You remind me of Sestuna-chan! Hey! Are you two related, somehow? You guys kind of look alike."

"The fashion designer?" Kyouya frowned slightly. Usagi's friends were all extraordinarily famous. How did a middle-class girl become best friends with a group of celebrities? Not only that, but they kept referring to her as 'Princess'. Kyouya dismissed that notion as an endearment. "No, I'm not related. How did you guys meet?" Usagi fell silent, her eyes radiating pain.

"We've been through a lot together," Usagi said shortly. "My friends and I met at different instances, all within a year. I'd rather not go into it. Some are happy memories… but some were meant to never be brought up again. Well, enough about me! How did you and Tamaki-san meet?"

"We were officially introduced long before school, but we became friends during my first year here, when the Host Club was created."

"You guys are really close, like me and Haruhi-chan and the girls, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds awesome! It's great to have close friends. People you can always rely on, you know?" Usagi gave a sweet smile and stopped in front of a door. "Well, here I am!"

Kyouya gave a brief nod before knocking thrice and opening the door. The females in the class instantly sighed in a dreamy way. "Hello, Hadaka-san." Kyouya addressed the teacher with a slight, respectful bow. "Usagi-san was with me, thus creating her tardiness. It would be appreciated if you could excuse her." Usagi stepped in and fell into a bow. The girls in the class gave out incredulous noises, sending daggered eyes towards the young blonde, who shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

Hanada-san, the teacher, quickly nodded and looked sternly over her glasses. "Well, Tsukino-san, you're excused for today, but I would not advise it to happen again."

"Yes, Hanada-sama," Usagi bowed again before turning towards Kyouya. "Thanks a bunch, Kyouya-san! It was really nice of you. See you later!" Usagi waved before going to her seat and settling down amongst girls sending her loathsome looks.

_**Break**_

Usagi had her brow furrowed as she backed away, hands clutching her backpack. A tall girl with auburn hair in a half-ponytail advanced on her. Usagi let a small gasp escape her mouth as her heel dipped with the neatly mosaic-laden sidewalk ending. Her hands tightened around her backpack and she stood firmly with two feet planted on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Commoners should be exempt from the Host Club! It was created for the mere purpose of _our_ participation! And now, you think you can come anytime you want with special privileges out of nowhere?" the girl spitefully bit out, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"I-I'm sorry," Usagi whimpered. The taller girl stood nose to nose with her, face twisted into a scowl.

"Sorry doesn't cut it around here," she spat in Usagi's face before shoving the younger girl as hard as she could into the two-foot deep pool behind. Frogs croaked and leapt into the man-made pond as Usagi splashed into the water and skidded three times, soaked from her head to her toe. The girl laughed before walking off. "That should be enough punishment for today."

Usagi didn't bother to cry as she slowly pulled herself to her feet, slipping on the algae on the bottom and falling back into the pool a few times. Her backpack and all textbooks were soggy. Her notebooks lay scattered across the bottom of the pool and Usagi pulled them out as quickly as she could, taking care not to rip the delicate, wet pages.

"Oh no! The pens Rei gave me, and Makoto's rose, and Ami's bracelet, and Minako's chain!" Usagi whispered, searching desperately. "My wallet… with the pictures… the last allowance my parents gave me…" The pool was wide and the objects could have fallen anywhere. Usagi went on her knees, the water reaching her shoulders and she searched the bottom of the pond for her items. Her hands got caught on water lily stems and she bumped into frogs and fish more than once. She triumphantly held up a silver bracelet with ice blue sapphires and diamonds set in it along with a golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket and the astrological symbol for Venus hanging below it. She found the pens and the glittering pink designer rose pin ten minutes later. Her wallet, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for something?" a voice perkily asked behind her. Usagi whipped around in surprise before sighing in relief.

"Oh, Tamaki-san, it's just you," Usagi shivered slightly as a chill wind blew and returned to her task. "My wallet fell in here and I'm trying to find it. It's really important to me. I've got an entire month's allowance and pictures in there…"

"Need some help?" Tamaki watched her slopping around in the water, arms blindly grabbing for her things.

"Oh, no, it's fine! I wouldn't want you to get yourself dirty and wet because of me," Usagi gave a cheery grin, which was quickly erased off her face when she slipped on algae and fell into the water once more. A hand appeared before her and she gratefully accepted it. She was pulled to her feet in a quick, swift motion. "Thanks! I'm sorry you got yourself wet." Tamaki merely smiled before rolling up his sleeve and looking in the water. The two searched in an amiable silence, which was broken five minutes later.

"Is this it?" Tamaki asked, holding up a sopping wet pink wallet with a bunny keychain on it. Usagi gasped before launching herself into Tamaki's arms, giving him a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much!" she cried out as she snatched the wallet from his hands, quickly opening it and pulling out three wet pictures. "They're ruined." Usagi managed to whisper. The ink had become blurry around her family, causing her mother, father, and brother to become faceless while her smiling face stood out in perfection. Usagi bowed her head, her eyes becoming shady. The one with her and Mamoru had become ruined beyond repair and was fell apart when she pulled the picture out of her wallet. The last one, one with her senshi, was ruined beyond repair as well. As for her last allowance, the bills were stuck together, but Usagi knew it could be restored. She couldn't help it. Anger coursed through her veins with ferocity. She was beyond rage.

"Usagi-chan?"

"H-Haruhi-chan!" Usagi held out the pictures, her face in a hard scowl. "They're ruined."

"Oh, Usagi-chan, it's alright," Haruhi gave a slight smile. "I've got a whole bunch of those. You gave them to me, remember? So that I wouldn't forget you, your parents, friends, or Mamoru-san."

"But these were special. They gave it to me themselves," Usagi's forehead was knit into a frown.

"Well, ask them to give them to you again," Tamaki smiled and tried to comfort the younger girl.

"Th-they can't… but that's alright! I-I guess it's fine if Haruhi-chan gave me a copy of her pictures!" Usagi smiled through her anger, knowing best that the dark feeling would do nothing positive for her.

"Alright, Usagi-chan, which spoiled brat did this to you?" Usagi looked up to find Rei with her arms crossed.

"Oh no, Rei-chan, I was being my clumsy self and I fell, that's all," Usagi gave a reassuring grin. Rei didn't look the least bit convinced, and Usagi could tell. "Rei-chan, please, I don't want to start anything while I'm here. I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt at all."

"But your _parents_ gave you that picture," Rei insisted. "As did Mamoru-san."

"There are more pictures out there, ne, Rei-chan?" Usagi replied softly. "I'll go get dried off."

"Here, I have a change of clothes in my bag," Rei held out a pair of shorts and a red halter-top. "Go change."

"Thank you, Rei-chan! And thanks Tamaki-chan, for helping me out!" Usagi called out over her shoulder with a large grin. "Take care of my stuff, Rei-chan!" She went into the first bathroom she found and quickly changed her clothes. The halter-top was _way_ too revealing for her tastes but the Bermuda shorts suited her fine. It was lucky, she supposed, that all four of her inner senshi had the same figures as her, excluding bust size and height. Holding her sopping wet clothes in her arm and away from her body, she quickly made her way over to where she had left her friends last.

"I'm back!" Usagi said with a wink and a smile. Haruhi gave her a warm grin.

"Lookin' good enough to eat, Usagi-chan," Rei winked and licked her lips seductively. Usagi blushed a bright red.

"Rei-chan! That's disgusting. And how do you wear such slutty clothes? I feel naked," Usagi pouted cutely. Rei let out a silvery laugh, Tamaki joining the brunette. Rei turned towards the blond.

"Thank you, Tamaki-san, for helping Usagi when I wasn't there."

"It was nothing," Tamaki shook his head.

"Haruhi-chan, I think we should come to school dressed in nothing but lingerie!" Usagi squealed. Haruhi laughed loudly.

"I can imagine what the school would do," she replied amid Tamaki's shrieking about a massive nose bleed. Rei responded with a loud laugh, hooked her arms with the two girls, and steered them away from the perverted-when-it-comes-to-Haruhi man.

* * *

Well, how'd you guys like that? I've decided to end each chapter with a little Tamaki silliness since he _is_ one of the main characters. He's so fun :) Well, let me know what you guys thought. Next chapter is already half-done! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the tardiness! Last week was a bit busy, but here's the next chapter! (for some reason, the line break thing isn't working :sweatdrop:)

**Ouran Private Academy**

by samisweet

Chapter Five

Usagi watched the sunset, blood-red light washing over Tokyo and disappearing into the bright city lights. It played off of the lake, sending dazzling sparkles into onlookers' eyes. The cheery blonde gave a sigh of appreciation and leaned back onto a tree. This place was where Mamoru met with her. They always held picnics together every weekend on dates, watching the sun set into the distance and feeling warm in each others arms. Now, Mamoru, of course, was dating someone else, an older brunette. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and perfect. Usagi could realize why Mamoru broke up with her. She was the very epitome of a child, right down to her flat-chested body (which had just recently begun to blossom) and her naïve antics. She sighed again as the wind blew through her hair, calming her frayed nerves. She glanced to the side when someone stepped next to her.

"Kyouya-san," she said gently. "It's beautiful, ne?" Kyouya gave a silent nod, hands stuffed in his pockets and watching the last rays of the sun disappearing in the horizon. "What are you doing here?"

"My family owns this park. I was just checking on it to make sure it was functioning well." Usagi's eyes widened at his statement. His family _owned_ this park?

"I thought it was a public park!"

"It is. We just take care of it. It's an important healing process for the patients at our hospital."

"Wow," Usagi breathed before giving a cheery grin and cocking her head. "You guys did a great job! This is my most favorite place to be, especially the rose gardens."

"Thank you. What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

"Watching the sunset. I used to do this everyday. It's become a habit, I guess."

"I see," Kyouya returned his attention to the stars twinkling into existence above. Usagi took this opportunity to study him. His face was elegant, and yet, held a delicate sort of strength (excuse the use of the oxymoron). His glasses suited him perfectly and created a comeliness that undoubtedly could be contributed to the effect he had on girls. Usagi broke into a wide smile before returning her attention to the skies above.

"Usagi-chan?" a masculine voice called out. Usagi stiffened immediately, her smile falling from her face in record-breaking speeds. She looked at her feet before taking in a deep breath and preparing a cheery grin.

"Mamo-chan!" she called out. The taller man came accompanied by a beautiful, but simple brunette. The woman smiled affectionately at the much younger blonde. "Mia-chan!"

"How's my little bunny doing to day?" the woman asked kindly, hugging Usagi. Usagi returned it cheerfully.

"Perfectly fine, Mia-chan!" Usagi gave a thumbs-up. Kyouya scrutinized the smiling man before him. Chiba Mamoru, CEO of Chiba Motorcycles, the most popular in Japan. He was filthy rich and lived in the glory of the upper class. Hadaka Miako was an equally rich model with a soft spot for friends.

"Pleasure to meet the famous Chiba Mamoru," Kyouya extended a hand which Mamoru shook strongly.

"Pleasure's all mine," Mamoru laughed.

"Oh, Bunny-chan, I found this adorable outfit that would suit you perfectly!" Miako squealed. "I'll have to give it to you the next time I see you."

"Oh, Mia-chan, you know you don't have to do any of that for me," Usagi blushed, a little embarrassed that Miako was always looking for clothes for her.

"But you're so adorable! How can I not?" Miako cooed, hugging Usagi close. "Mamoru was right about you; you are just too cute for your own good." Usagi's smile became a little forced, but unnoticeable.

"Well, you're beautiful and smart and caring, so I guess we're even," the blonde gushed and winked broadly, hugging the brunette back.

"Mia-koi, it's time to get going, or we'll be late for our reservations," Mamoru called over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Usagi-chan!"

"Bye Mamo-chan, Mia-chan!" Usagi waved until she couldn't see them anymore. The moment they left her eyesight, she sighed and slumped her shoulders before perking up again. "Oh, Kyouya-san, you're still here?" She gave the best grin she possibly could. "I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" she waved over her shoulder and ran. After a few moments, she slowed down to a trot, and finally, a defeated walk with her shoulders and head bowed down and dragging her feet. Kyouya shook his head before returning to watch the rising moon.

_**Break**_

"Haruhi-chan, it's time to get to school!" Usagi happily cheered as she knocked on Haruhi's door. She waited patiently for a few moments before Haruhi opened the door, dressed in the male version of the school uniform. Usagi, on the other hand, stuck to her original high school's uniform. She didn't really have enough money to waste on a pointless dress. "Looking handsome, as always." Usagi winked broadly as Haruhi laughed. The duo quickly went on their way down the stairs and outside the gate.

"Any plans with the host club today, Haruhi-chan?" Usagi asked, looking up into the bright blue sky.

"From what I hear, there's a campus-wide cultural club exhibition," Haruhi replied. "Other schools are gonna be coming here to visit, since we're hosting. It'll last for two days."

"Oh, wow, that sounds so interesting!" Usagi cocked her head and gave an adorable smile that made Haruhi smile as well. "I can't wait until school is over! I'll be waiting for you after the Host Club is done, ne?"

"Why don't you come and join us?"

"I don't think Kyouya-san approves very much. And besides, I should let you do your job without interfering!"

"Who cares what Kyouya-senpai thinks? You're coming with me whether or not you like it."

"Haruhi-chan," Usagi pouted. "But I want to go see all the other clubs! Later, ok?"

"Fine," Haruhi grumbled good-naturedly. She knew why Usagi mostly ignored the Host Club. The blonde had realized they didn't really like her; she had found out about Rei's request and was currently trying her best not to burden the group of young men. She shook her head. Thos Host Club members really were something else. But it wasn't really their fault she supposed. Not everyone understood what a gem Usagi was –a diamond in coal. A rare find, indeed. Haruhi gave a soft smile as Usagi pulled her forward, urging her to Ouran.

_**Break**_

Usagi happily skipped towards the Music Room where the Host Club was held. It was well past the hours of the Host Club and Usagi was there to pick up Haruhi. She had managed to go home, change into more comfortable clothing, come back to school, and have a look at the various clubs available within the span of two hours. Humming a cheery tune, she located the area where the club was held and took in a deep breath. She really didn't like facing the Host Club; while most of the Hosts were simply indifferent towards her presence, Kaoru and Hikaru simmered angrily. Honey was the only one that fully accepted her, though Tamaki was kind. Then again, Tamaki was kind to everyone. Replacing her small frown with a bright smile, she knocked twice before opening the doors. She was surprised to find everyone in suits of armor.

"Hello, minna-san," Usagi bowed respectfully. "I'm here to pick up Haruhi-chan!" Usagi closed the door behind her and consciously smoothed out the skirt of her mid-calf length sundress.

"Usagi-chan!" Honey happily cried out as he threw himself into the arms of the taller girl. Usagi was all smiles as she hugged him back.

"Hey, Honey-chan!" Usagi greeted. "My friend Mako-chan baked me a triple chocolate cake; her specialty. I thought you'd like a slice!"

"Oh, you brought cake? For me?" Honey blinked as Usagi produced a foil-covered plate. He opened it to find a thick slice of gooey, chocolate-laden cake drizzled with gnash and chocolate chips. He gasped. "Wow! It looks so good! Thank you, Usagi-chan! Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you!" Usagi cocked her head and smiled. "I brought it for you, because I know how much you like cake!" Honey sat down at a table and brought out a spoon from nowhere before digging in, noises of delight and appreciation escaping his mouth. Usagi awkwardly stood to the side of the room as everyone else warily eyed her. She looked to her feet, shuffling uncomfortably. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and Usagi jumped. Two girls in foreign uniforms stood there. Tamaki immediately went into 'Host' mode and Usagi rolled her eyes, ignoring the trio and instead, wandering around the room to look at various paintings. A baby grand piano stood in glory, a narrow window of light casting light upon it. Suddenly, a familiar presence called to her attention. _Haruhi-chan?_ Usagi turned to find Haruhi in the arms of three women, all of whom were copping a feel. One woman abruptly punched Tamaki when he went running towards Haruhi.

"Tamaki-san!" Usagi gasped, rushing to his side. The taller man's eyes were watery and his face was one of disbelief. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, running to a weak defenseless man like that," the girl with short auburn hair stated.

"What do you mean; I should be ashamed of myself? You have no right to come barging in here and hitting people! You're a guest at this school," Usagi stood in front of Tamaki, her arm out to the side to prevent the girl from hitting him again. The girl just laughed.

"They are even more inferior than rumors say," the girl said, standing tall. Usagi narrowed her eyes. "A group of randomly selected light-minded fiends with little history." Kyouya stood and pushed his glasses to his nose.

"That uniform…" he said softly. "You girls are from Lobelia Girls' Academy, right?" Usagi gasped. She had heard of the girls' academy many times; Makoto had quit the school after saying 'I was about to turn lesbo in that freak house. I had to run for it.'

"Indeed," the taller girl said. Suddenly, they shed their clothes and broke into a song. "High school junior. Amakusa Benio."

The girl with beautiful long hair was next. "High school junior. Maihara Chizuru."

The last girl struck a pose and gave an adorable smile. "High school freshman. Tsuwabuki Hinako."

Benio held a white lily in her hand, head turned to the side. "We are the White Lily Society of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy... also known as Zuka Club!" Usagi snickered. That was the society trying to pull in Makoto after making sexual comments about the amazoness' body. The Hosts stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces while Usagi couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Her sides were in stitches, but this was too funny. The Zuka Club undoubtedly wanted Haruhi to join! Haruhi… join Zuka Club? Usagi laughed harder at the thought. Soon, Hikaru and Kaoru joined her, and all three were rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You cannot underestimate the Zuka Club!" a new voice rang through the air, causing Usagi to stop abruptly. She hadn't met this person yet. A beautiful brunette in a purple kimono rose from the ground, flower petals falling gently around her. She gracefully held a cup of tea in her hands and spoke with an air of superior knowledge. "I may not know instant coffee, but leave it to me to be moe about girls' schools. Saint Lobelia Girls' Academy: a garden of maidens. Within the school, the Zuka Club are a gathering of maidens whom are amongst the strongest advocates of women supremacy." Usagi cocked her head thoughtfully at that. Makoto failed to present the fact. Undoubtedly, the senshi represented women supremacy to the max, as did the White Moon Kingdom. Usagi was naturally an advocate of feminism herself. "A society that prides itself in a thirty year history. It is a society of maidens, by maidens, and for maidens. Activities in the society include the maiden tea party, the maiden discussion, and above all, the musical show presented by the top members of the society."

"Renge-kun," Kyouya began, placing his armor on a desk. "You cover a wide field of knowledge." Usagi blinked. So Renge was her name.

"This is nothing more than admiration on my part," Renge replied, sighing wistfully. "The fact that there are no guys around spells utter failure for me."

"A maiden's beauty," Chizuru said softly. "It is a pure energy that rivals exterior looks, power and lust."

"Because we're women," Hinako continued. "We're just women. We are tired of this oppressive discrimination by men."

"Our pride," Benio finished. "A mutual relationship from the depths of our souls because of our common gender and resolve." Usagi turned to face the Host Club's reaction and was utterly shocked to see them not paying attention. It really showed how much they cared for girls. Usagi returned to the trio.

"It sounds so interesting!" Usagi squealed. "I agree with everything you've said! I'm Tsukino Usagi, by the way."

"Bunny?" Benio blinked. "Oh, you're that girl everyone talks about! You've certainly plucked a heart string around our school. You're known to defend people, regardless of your own safety, and the strength you carry. It's a pleasure."

Usagi blushed violently when Benio brushed her lips on her hand, lingering her mouth there for a second. Haruka normally did the same, but Haruka was different. Benio laughed before returning to the Host Club. Usagi merely stood there, frozen. Never had a girl done such a brash thing towards her before. The blonde felt slightly uncomfortable, but found it cool all the same.

"I swear that I will abolish the Ouran Host Club at once!" Benio stated fiercely.

Kyouya laughed softly. "I see. I understand your intention. But could we continue this another time?"

"Are you saying that you will not face us?"

"No… But our president is still in bed from culture shock."

"Um… Tama-chan is sleepy man right now," Hunny blinked up at the tall woman. Benio's forehead began to tick in anger and embarrassment.

"Get him up!" Benio growled. Haruhi came forth, luckily, and stopped the oncoming fight.

"I made some coffee. Would you like some?" Haruhi gracefully held out a tray of three cups.

"Thank you! How nice of you!" the loud brunette took a cup. "You're like a jewel in a dunghill. This coffee made by you, fair maiden, has such lovely fragrance." Suddenly, Tamaki woke up and began shrieking about the wrongness of homosexuality. Usagi rolled her eyes; if he was willing to hang around Haruka and Michiru, he obviously didn't know them that well. He ran forward, tripped on a mysterious banana peel, and abruptly dipped his hand in boiling hot coffee. Usagi laughed at that. Haruhi came to him with a bandage.

"Gosh, be careful!" she clucked as she gently wrapped his finger. Tamaki had a blush gracing his features and Usagi smiled at the sweet scene they made. He looked at his finger for a moment before turning to face Haruhi.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Do you always have bandages with you?" Haruhi gave a wide smile.

"I got it as a bonus from the supermarket I bought the instant coffee at! They always give me something extra."

"Extra?"

"Looks like it's not even worth a talk," Benio said brashly. She suddenly grabbed Haruhi and pushed the brunette against herself, causing Tamaki to gasp. "Now that we know the state of matters, we cannot leave a fair maiden in a club like this! We shall process her admission papers to Lobelia immediately, and bring her into the Zuka Club!" The entire Host Club fell silent at that, their eyes widening. Usagi stopped in her actions at once. Haruhi? Leave this school? But Usagi had just been reunited with her best friend after nearly a year. Surely Haruhi wouldn't think of such a thing.

"P-Please, wait," Haruhi protested. "I'm sure there are a lot of misunderstandings, like saying Tamaki-senpai is a half!"

"Tama-chan _is_ a half!" Honey spoke out, clutching his plush rabbit. "He's half French, half Japanese!" _Like Minako-chan_ Usagi thought. Minako was half British half Japanese.

"Well, I don't think it's right to be making false charges and say the club has little history and stuff," Haruhi tried another way of argument. Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes. Haruhi really would leave for a place as prestigious as Lobelia. It was more famed than Ouran Private Academy itself. Usagi wouldn't be able to survive in the school without Haruhi. Rei and Ami had very few classes and the minor amount of friends Usagi had managed to make only stuck around her because of Haruhi. Not only that, but Usagi didn't want to be away from Haruhi. But she supposed if it would be best for Haruhi, she'd be willing to make a sacrifice. After all, she wanted the very best for her friend. Her ears perked at a statement Kyouya made.

"Ah, look, Haruhi. The mechanical pencil that you use has just been auctioned for 30,000 yen," the handsome brunet said. "Aren't you glad?"

"What!" Haruhi cried out in incredulousness. "That was the one I thought I had lost! This is the first time I've heard of all of this! I didn't know we were getting money for this!" Kyouya scoffed.

"You think we're doing this as a volunteer service? Well, if you subtract all the funding for event planning, clothing, food, and drinks, our profit margin is actually quite minimal."

"That's no reason for you to sell my belongings! You thieves!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed. "It's not like we were hiding this! Here, I'll give you my mechanical pencil. Look, it's the one with the bear!"

"I don't want that kind of thing," Haruhi replied icily, anger evident in her eyes. Usagi stepped back a little at that statement. Her eyes were filled with hurt and apprehension. She had never seen Haruhi so angry before.

"Hey, leave those people and come join us," Hinako suggested.

"Well, wait," Benio replied reasonably. "The fair maiden is disturbed right now. We shall come ask her again tomorrow. We look forward to a good response to you." Benio laid a hand on Haruhi's shoulder before winking at a troubled Usagi. "See you later, Bunny. You're cute, strong, and beautiful; don't change. Well then. Adieu!" All three girls left. Haruhi turned towards the Host Club, seething with rage. They took a step back.

"I, too, shall excuse myself for today," she said softly. With that, she made her way to the door and left. Usagi whirled around to face the Hosts, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I hope you horrible people are happy!" Usagi cried out before running after her friend. Haruhi was stalking away angrily, an unusual sight for Usagi. The blonde hurried towards her friend and burst through the school doors, eventually catching up with the brunette. "Haruhi-chan! Wait up!" Usagi hugged Haruhi. "Please, Haruhi-chan, don't leave me! I couldn't last at this school without you." Haruhi's eyes softened at the tears threatening to spill down Usagi's cheeks and she gently wiped them away.

"Baka Usagi, who said I was leaving?" Haruhi asked. "I'd never leave you behind."

"Promise?"

"As always."

**End**

That first Kyouya/Usagi scene was for themoonmaiden XD I know how much you like that pairing! Worry not, loyal fans, special moments with everyone else are coming up soon! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring, but I wanted to get back on track with the anime Ouran High School Host Club. Next chapter is gonna be fun, I promise! XD Please leave a note on how you thought it was and suggestions for improvement!

Oh, and if you guys like Bleach, I FINALLY got out my BleachSM crossover. If you haven't seen the anime yet, shame on you! Go watch it NOW! Trust me, you'll :love: it. It's free on youtube or you can go find a website where you can download it for free.


End file.
